Noah Puckerman
Biografía Puck es uno de los jugadores del equipo de fútbol del William McKinley High School. Eventualmente se une al Club de Coro. Arrogante y rudo, Puck disfruta burlándose de los no populares, abusando de ellos en diversas maneras. A su vez, Puck tiene la obsesión de acostarse con mujeres mayores, a quienes encuentra extremadamente atractivas. Tuvo una noche de sexo con Quinn Fabray, lo cual resultó en el embarazo de la chica y el posterior nacimiento de su hija, a pesar de que ella estaba de novia con su mejor amigo, Finn Hudson. Primera Temporada Puck es visto por primera vez en el episodio Pilot como uno de los deportistas que tira a Kurt Hummel dentro de un contenedor de basura. También se lo ve lanzándole una bebida granizada a Rachel Berry en la cara cuando ella se inscribe al Glee Club. Puck escucha atentamente al Sr. Schuester cuando este va a los vestuarios antes de la práctica de fútbol para animarlos a unirse al Club de Coro, argumentando que el ingreso al Club de algunos chicos populares mejoraría el nivel de aceptación del grupo. Sin embargo, Puck le recuerda al Sr. Schuester cual es el estatus social preestablecido del Glee Club, y luego le dice que puede cantar muy bien, aunque luego se burla de él frente al resto del equipo. Cuando su mejor amigo, Finn Hudson, falta a una práctica de fútbol por ir al ensayo del Club de Coro, Puck le pregunta donde estuvo. Sabiendo cómo reaccionaría Puck ante la verdad, Finn le miente, diciéndole que su madre tuvo una cirugía de próstata. Desafortunadamente para Finn, Puck investiga y descubre que las mujeres no tienen próstata . Para castigar a Finn por haber mentido y también para recordarle el daño que le puede causar el hecho de estar en el Glee Club, Puck y varios compañeros del equipo de fútbol atacan a Finn con pistolas de pintura mientras el regresa del ensayo de coro al campo de fútbol. Luego de enterarse que Will Schuester renunciará al Glee Club, Finn se retira del coro, y regresa al equipo de fútbol. Como agradecimiento, el equipo de fútbol encierra a Artie Abrams en una cabina de baño portable y le concede el "honor" a Finn de darle la primer vuelta. Pero cuando Finn se rehúsa a hacerlo, Puck se enoja, exigiendo saber si se volverá a unir a la "Explosión Homosexual" y renunciará al Fútbol. Finn, para sorpresa de Puck, le contesta que se quedará en los dos equipos. En el episodio Showmance, se ve a Puck como uno de los miembros del Club del Celibato con su mejor amigo, Finn Hudson, y la novia de éste, Quinn Fabray. Puck parece tomarse la idea del Club del Celibato como un chiste, principalmente porque se la pasa intentando seducir a mujeres mayores. La mayor parte del tiempo que duran las reuniones del Club del Celibato, Puck se la pasa haciendo chistes y conjeturas. También se lo ve pasando el rato junto a sus compañeros del equipo de fútbol todos los días antes de clases antes de lanzar a Kurt Hummel dentro de contenedores de basura, aunque Finn ya no participa de esto. Puck observa, al igual que el resto de los estudiantes del colegio, como Finn y sus compañeros del Club de Coro interpretan la canción "Push It" en el gimnasio en la Asamblea de Bienvenida a Clases, con una mirada en su rostro que hace que Finn se sienta avergonzado, pero también comienza a mostrar algo de envidia, ya que la provocativa presentación del Club de Coro es un gran éxito entre el cuerpo estudiantil, haciendo a Finn más atractivo para las chicas. Puck revela su obsesión por las mujeres mayores en el episodio Acafellas, donde explica que utiliza su negocio de limpiador de piscinas para seducir a mamás y amas de casa solitarias. A pesar de haberse burlado del Club de Coro previamente, Puck accede a unirse con Finn a la banda del Entrenador Tanaka y Will Schuester, conocida como "Acafellas". Al ver la respuesta de las chicas ante la presentación de "Push It" por parte de Finn junto a New Directions, y al ver que las chicas ahora veían a Finn como alguien más atractivo, Puck decide realizar algunos pasos de baile sensuales con la banda. En el episodio Preggers, Quinn le revela a Finn que está embarazada, diciéndole que él es el padre, a pesar de que nunca han tenido relaciones sexuales. En realidad, Quinn quedó embarazada de Puck, luego de que ambos se emborracharan una noche y tuvieran sexo. Puck, al enterarse del embarazo de la chica, él habla con ella y le deja claro que quiere estar con ella y criar a su bebé. Quinn siente que él no vale la pena, insultándolo al llamarlo "perdedor de Lima", y diciéndole que ella ha elegido a Finn. Esto provoca que Puck se enoje y se comporte rudamente con Quinn, a pesar de que sigue pensando que ella terminará eligiéndolo antes que a Finn. Poco después, Puck decide unirse al Club de Coro luego de que el equipo de fútbol gana el primer partido de la temporada con la ayuda de Kurt Hummel, quien no solo le enseñó a bailar a los miembros del equipo para desestresarlos en el campo de juego, sino que también hizo un gran trabajo como pateador del equipo, gracias a lo cual pudieron ganar el juego. Además, Quinn se había unido previamente al Club de Coro para vigilar a Finn, lo cual Puck toma como otra razón para unirse al grupo de canto, ya que así podrá pasar más tiempo con ella para demostrarle que es digno de ser el padre de su bebé, y convencerla de que no es un "perdedor de Lima". En el episodio The Rhodes Not Taken, Quinn comienza a comportarse de forma más emocional, particularmente hacia Finn. El resto de los chicos del coro comienzan a notar este cambio en Quinn, y Puck les dice reaciamente que Quinn está embarazada. Poco más tarde, en el mismo episodio, Puck se acuesta con una mujer mucho mayor que él: April Rhodes, quien había sido traída de vuelta al colegio para darles mejores oportunidades de ganar al Glee Club, cuando Rachel Berry había renunciado al mismo. En el episodio Vitamin D, Puck es quien le sugiere a Finn que vaya a la enfermería debido a su agotamiento, lo cual inadvertidamente genera que todo el Club de Coro consuma pseudoefedrina. Puck aparentemente no ha ido a clases de matemáticas en dos año, contándole a Finn, Kurt, y Artie que todos los día le dice a la enfermera que tiene dolor de cabeza y duerme en su oficina mientras debería estar en clase de matemáticas. Siguiendo el consejo de Puck, Finn va a la enfermería, donde se encuentra con que la enfermera ha sido sustituída por Terri Schuester. Ella le provee a Finn y a los chicos pseudofedrina, haciendo que su presentación de It's My Life/Confessions en la competencia contra las chicas sea espectacular. En el episodio Mash-Up, Puck deja de lado por un rato su fijación en Quinn y pone su interés romántico en Rachel. Luego de ver la película Schindler's List con su madre y su hermana, la madre de Puck lo hace sentir culpable al preguntarle por qué no puede conseguirse una buena chica judía de novia. Esa misma noche, Puck tiene un extraño sueño en el que Rachel entra por la ventana de su habitación. Al darse cuenta que ambos son judíos, Puck se fija en Rachel. Puck y Rachel son emparejados en la tarea de hacer una canción que sea una mezcla entre dos canciones, y durante su ensayo en la casa de Rachel, Puck sugiere que se besen, y ella accede. Cuando Rachel comienza a imaginarse a Finn mientras se besa con Puck, ella le dice que no seguirá con la relación porque necesita a un hombre que sea lo suficientemente valiente como para cantar un solo. Al día siguiente, en el colegio, Puck canta un solo de "Sweet Caroline", causando que todas las chicas (incluyendo a Quinn) desvíen su mirada hacia él. Desafortunadamente, salir con Rachel significa un "suicidio social" para Puck, quien es desprestigiado por sus compañeros del equipo de fútbol. Negándose a ser un paria social, Puck termina con Rachel, y así vuelve a ganar su popularidad. Sin embargo, cuando el entrenador, Ken Tanaka, hace que los chicos elijan entre el fútbol y el coro, Puck termina eligiendo el Club de Coro. Su relación, sin embargo, termina allí, ya que Rachel aún está enamorada de Finn y Puck está enamorado de Quinn. Herido por el hecho de que una chica elija a Finn antes que a el, Puck rechaza a Rachel cuando esta le dice que aun pueden ser amigos, diciéndole que antes no eran amigos, y que ahora que han terminado no hay ninguna razón para serlo. En Wheels, Puck oye a Quinn retando a Finn debido a que necesita dinero para pagar las cuentas del médico antes de que sus padres se enteren que está embarazada de "su" hijo. Puck entonces decide comenzar a ofrecerle apoyo financiero a Quinn para pagar las cuentas, pero Quinn lo rechaza. Ella le devuelve su dinero, diciéndole que va a ir a la tumba jurando que el bebé es de Finn. Más tarde, sin embargo, cuando preparaban pastelillos para la venta benéfica del Club de Coro, los dos tienen una pelea de comida, al final de la cual casi se besan, de no ser por Finn que entra en el momento justo para interrumpirlos. El hecho de que Finn es quien está con Quinn y no él comienza a carcomer a Puck, quien ataca a Finn llamándolo "un vago que no se merece a Quinn como su novia". Para probarse a si mismo ante Quinn, Puck pone marihuana (la cual obtuvo de Sandy Ryerson) en los pastelillos, lo cual hace que la venta de los mismos se dispare. Luego roba dinero de la venta benéfica de pastelillos para dársela a Quinn para los cuidados del bebé, explicándole que el no es ningun desgraciado y que podría ser un muy buen pare. A pesar de que ella valora lo mucho que él intenta cambiar para ser una buena persona, Quinn se rehúsa a aceptar ese dinero, que estaba destinado para ayudar a transportar a Artie, pero igualmente se disculpa por llamarlo un "perdedor de Lima". Finn llega y le dice a Quinn que finalmente encontró un trabajo. Quinn se va con Finn, dejándo a Puck alli parado y triste. Más tarde, en Hairography, Quinn continúa pretendiendo que su bebé es de Finn. Extrañamente, Puck, el verdadero padre del bebé, actúa apoyando a Quinn con los cuidados del bebé, lo que provoca que la chica se cuestione si está siendo justa con Puck o no. Quinn, quien al principio pensaba en dar a su bebé en adopción a Terri Schuester, toma la desición de quedarselo. La hermana de Terri, Kendra Giardi, decide mostrarle a Quinn los horrores de la maternidad, contratándola para que cuide a sus tres hijos. Quinn decide usar esto como una oportunidad para probar a Puck y ver su potencial de padre. Quinn y Puck cuidan a los tres diablillos hiperactivos, quienes solo se calman cuando Puck y Quinn realizan una versión acústica de "Papa Don't Preach." Cuando Kendra y Terri llegan y ven a los tres niños durmiendo tranquilamente, quedan totalmente sorprendidas, ya que no pueden creer que alguien haya logrado calmar, bañar y dormir a esos traviesos niños. Quinn queda satisfecha con el comportamiento de Puck, hasta que descubreque durante toda esa noche se estuvo "sexteando" (sexo por mensajes de texto) con Santana, mientras cuidaban a los niños. El admite haber hecho eso, diciéndole "Tu no has querido estar conmigo desde la noche que te embaracé. Tengo mis necesidades". Cuando es emparejado con Mercedes en el episodio Ballad para hacer un dúo, Puck se entera que el Club de Coro planea cantarle una canción a Quinn y Finn para mostrarles su apoyo. Frustrado por el hecho de que Finn se está llevando toda la atención cuando no debería, Puck le revela a algunos de los chicos del coro que el verdadero padre del bebé de Quinn es él, y no Finn. Sin embargo, Mercedes, luego de escuchar esto, le advierte a Puck que se mantenga alejado de Quinn y Finn y que no se le ocurra revelarle la verdad a nadie más, ya que eso podría herir a todos, no solo a la pareja. Reacio, Puck canta "Lean on Me" con los demás chicos del coro, mirando a Quinn todo el tiempo que dura la canción. En el episodio Mattress, Puck se cuestiona su reputación. Es el momento de tomarse la foto para el anuario en el McKinley High, lo cual es un excelente evento para las Cheerios y el equipo de fútbol, pero es una total pesadilla para el Club de Coro. Sabiendo que la foto del Club de Coro en el anuario es vandalizada todos los años (usualmente por parte de los Cheerios y los deportistas), Puck y el resto de los chicos del coro (excepto Rachel) deciden que lo mejor es que no tengan una foto este año. Al igual que el resto, Puck se avergüenza de estar en el Club de Coro, y vota por Rachel para que sea la capitana del Club, ya que al final deciden que solo el capitán y el co-capitán del Club se tomarán la foto, sin embargo, Rachel es la única que obtiene votos. Poco más tarde, Rachel les consigue una oportunidad al Club, ya que logró que los contrataran para hacer un comercial de colchones, y esto hace que los chicos comiencen a cambiar de parecer sobre como se sienten al estar en el coro. Hacer el comercial tiene consecuencias desastrozas, ya que el Sr. Schuester es despedido de su cargo de director del Club de Coro, ya que para que no le quitaran la condición de amateur a New Directions, Will decide llevárse el la culpa y así evitar que los chicos queden descalificados. Puck reconoce que el Sr. Schuester se sacrificó voluntariamente por el equipo, y llega a la conclusión de que no deberían avergonzarse por estar en el Club de Coro. Por lo tanto, el Club entero se toma la foto para el anuario orgullosamente, y luego se ve que Karofsky, Azimio y el resto del equipo de fútbol la vandalizan. Una curiosidad de este episodio es que hay un error con el nombre de Puck en la foto, ya que dice "Nathan Puckerman", cuando en realidad es "Noah". Finalmente, en el episodio Sectionals, sale a la luz la verdad sobre el embarazo de Quinn. Mercedes aparentemente le reveló la verdad a todos los chicos del Glee Club excepto a Finn, Rachel, y el Sr. Schuester. Sin embargo, Rachel comienza a sospechar, hasta que le dice a Finn que cree que el padre es Puck. Horrorizado por esto, Finn ataca furiosamente a Puck y le demanda que le diga la verdad sobre el embarazo. Sin tener otra opción, Puck admite que él es el padre del bebé, lo cual provoca que Finn quede devastado, y les dice que no quiere volver a verlos a ninguno de ellos dos, ni al resto del Glee Club, por lo cual renuncia al coro. Luego de esto Puck acude a una descorazonada Quinn, ofreciéndole su apoyo como el verdadero y oficial padre de su hijo. Quinn le agradece, pero le dice que no, y que ella prefiere hacerse cargo de su embarazo por si sola. El Club de Coro, temporalmente a cargo de Emma Pillsbury, llega a las Seccionales, viéndose obligados a llevar a Jacob Ben Israel para ocupar el lugar de Finn, ya que para competir no pueden ser menos de doce miembros. Puck, junto con el resto del club, están completamente enojados por el hecho de que su lista de canciones ha sido filtrada a los demás coros rivales. New Directions tendrá que presentarse en último lugar, y por lo tanto escuchar a sus rivales cantando sus canciones. Puck, Quinn y Rachel comienzan a crear un plan para armar una nueva lista de canciones, con menos de una hora de tiempo antes de que deban salir al escenario. Finn aparece allí, enviado por el Sr. Schuester con una canción para que canten, y se encarga de dirigir a todos los chicos. Puck intenta hacer las pases con Finn, preguntándole si está todo bien y ofreciéndole la mano, pero Finn lo rechaza, dejándole claro que no lo perdonará ni a el ni a Quinn. En Hell-O Puck casi no aparece, aunque es visto en la sala de música. Al parecer, Quinn y él han comenzado una relación, ya que se ve a la chica sentada al lado de Puck en los ensayos del coro. Además, la temporada de básketball ha comenzado, y se lo puede ver a el y a Finn como parte del equipo de básketball. Cuando Rachel termina con Finn, Puck se le une a cantar "Gives You Hell", bailando al lado de Quinn. También se lo ve al final del episodio cantando "Hello, Goodbye" con New Directions. En The Power of Madonna, Puck se muestra menos que impresionado cuando el Club de Coro decide hacer canciones de Madonna, aunque admite que Madonna es del "Hall de la Fama de Mamás Calientes". Al igual que el resto de los chicos (excepto Kurt), no entiende correctamente el mensaje de Madoona, y se muestra muy poco interesado en la presentación de las chicas de "Express Yourself". Más tarde, el Sr. Schuester hace que los varones de New Directions canten "What It Feels Like for a Girl", para que entiendan como deben tratar a las chicas. Puck entiende finalmente el mensaje, pero se rehúsa a cantar "What It Feels LIke for a Girl" en público, temiendo que pueda parecer que alguien lo intimidó. De todas formas, al final termina cantando "Like a Prayer" con el resto de New Directions. En el episodio Home se lo ve cantando la canción "Home" con el resto de sus compañeros del Club de Coro, y junto a April Rhodes. Los temores de Puck de que lo consideren homosexual por estar en el Glee Club salen a la luz cuando cuestiona la sexualidad de Finn porque el chico recibe una serenata por parte de Kurt, quien le canta "A House is not a Home". Quinn, habiéndose mudado de la casa de Finn luego de que la verdad sobre su bebé saliera a la luz, vive ahora (para su desagrado) con Puck y su familia. En Bad Reputation, Puck es acusado de ser el creador de la "Glista", una lista con puntaje de los miembros del Glee Club de mayor a menor promiscuidad sexual. Rachel, molesta por estar en el último lugar de la lista, le pide a Puck que la ayude con su proyecto de hacer un video de la canción Run Joey Run. Mientras trabajan en el video, el intenta convencerla de que se besen, pero ella se niega, ya que está saliendo con Jesse St.James. El decide confiar en Rachel, y luego le pregunta si ella cree que él hizo la Glista. Cuando ella le dice que parece algo que él haría, el se molesta, explicándole que siempre está intentando ser bueno, pero luego algo sucede y enseguida le echan la culpa. El video trae consecuencias desastrozas, ya que Rachel también le había pedido ayuda a Finn y a Jesse para que actúen los tres (Puck incluido) en el mismo papel. Mientras miran el video, Puck se muestra impresionado con su propia imagen, lo cual no le cae nada bien a Quinn, hasta que se da cuenta que Finn y Jesse interpretan el mismo papel que él. A diferencia de Finn y Jesse, quienes se enojan con Rachel porque les mintió, Puck solo se muestra preocupado por el hecho de que el video es malo. Puck pierde su popularidad cuando se afeita el mohawk al comienzo del episodio Laryngitis. Los nerds del colegio, como Jacob Ben Israel, toman ventaja de la pérdida de popularidad de Puck y lo tiran dentro de un contenedor de basura. Dándose cuenta de que necesita hacer algo para recuperar su popularidad, decide comenzar una relación con Mercedes, quien es popular por estar en los Cheerios, y le canta "Lady Is a Tramp" para conquistarla. Posteriormente, Santana y Mercedes pelean por Puck, por lo cual cantan un dúo de "The Boy Is Mine", cuya presentación termina bastante violentamente. Tan pronto como Puck recupera su popularidad, su relación con Mercedes termina. En Theatricality, Puck le sugiere a Quinn que le pongan a la bebé el nombre de Jack Daniels. Quinn, defendiendo a su hija no nacida, le dice que ese no es un nombre de niña, a lo cual Puck responde que entonces deberían llamarla Jackie Daniels. Más tarde, inspirado por su tarea del Glee Club de imitar a la banda Kiss, y dándose cuenta que se ha comportado bastante mal, se pone más serio con respecto a Quinn y su hija, y le pide a los demás varones del Club de Coro que lo ayuden a cantar "Beth", la cual le dedica a Quinn, y luego le pide que nombren a su hija "Beth", a lo cual ella accede. En el episodio Journey, el Glee Club se entera de que Sue Sylvester será parte del jurado en las Regionales. Puck, al igual que el resto de los chicos, está muy disgustado, ya que saben que la presencia de Sue entre los jueces hará que New Directions pierda todas sus esperanzas de ganar. En la reunión de selección de canciones, Puck le admite a Mercedes que está en lo cierto cuando dice que Puck y Santana ni saludarán al resto de los del Club cuando este se termine. El Sr. Schuester logra animar a los chicos, anunciándoles que cantarán un Popurrí de Journey. Puck canta algunos pocos solos en las Regionales, cantando una línea en la canción "Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touching Squeezin" y luego en "Don't Stop Believing" junto a Santana, Finn, y Rachel. Durante la presentación, se ve a Quinn agarrándose la panza, y luego rompe bolsa, entrando en labor de parto. Cuando Quinn está en el hospital, a punto de dar a luz, Puck se encuentra en la sala con ella, así como con Mercedes y la madre de Quinn. Puck observa a Quinn, sintiendose impotente cuando la ve lidiar con el dolor del parto, mientras ella le grita en repetidas ocasiones diciéndole que apesta mientras puja. Cuando finalmente nace su hija, Puck y Quinn la observan atentamente, y ella le pregunta a Puck si la ama, a lo cual el responde que si, sobre todo ahora. Shelby Corcoran se acerca y pregunta si la bebé tiene nombre. Quinn dice que no, pero Puck le responde que si, que se llama Beth. Shelby termina adoptándola y en los trámites de adopción pone que la bebé se llama Beth Corcoran. Nuevamente en el colegio, los chicos le cantan To Sir, With Love al Sr. Schuester, donde cada uno de ellos le explica a Will cómo los ha cambiado positivamente el Club de Coro. Puck, vergonzosamente, admite que al comienzo del año solo era un desgraciado que lanzaba a otros chicos dentro de contenedores de basura. Al igual que el resto de sus compañeros de coro, Puck parece estar al borde de las lágrimas, sabiendo que es la última vez que cantarán juntos. Sin que ninguno de ellos lo supiera, Sue logra conseguirle al Glee Club otro año de actividad al chantajear al Director Figgins. Luego de que el Sr. Schue anuncia estas buenas noticias a los chicos, Puck lo acompaña alegremente con la guitarra y en los coros cuando él les canta "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" a sus alumnos. Durante la canción, Puck claramente observa a Quinn con amor. Segunda Temporada En el episodio Audition, mientras es entrevistado por Jacob Ben Israel para su blog de chimentos, Puck se enoja y golpea la cámara luego de que Jacob le pregunta si se deprimió mucho luego de que Quinn lo dejara, lo cual indica que ya no están juntos. Sin embargo, Puck llega a contarle a Jacob que usó el dinero que obtuvo limpiando piscinas en las vacaciones de verano para hacerse una vasectomía. Luego de cantar "Empire State of Mind" junto al resto del Glee Club, Puck ayuda a Sam a audicionar con la canción "Billionaire" para ingresar al Club de Coro junto con Finn y Artie. Puck queda fascinado por el tamaño de la boca de Sam, preguntándole cuantas bolas de tenis caben en su boca. Puck parece sorprendido por la respuesta de Sam, cuando este le contesta que nunca tuvo bolas en su boca, preguntándole si él si lo hizo, lo cual hace que Artie, Finn y Mike queden aún más impresionados con Sam. Puck parece sorprendido por la excelente presentación de Sam. Nuevamente este año Puck participa tanto del Glee Club como del Equipo de fútbol, donde hace amistad con Sam, ya que también está en el equipo. Puck es el único que nota que la nueva entrenadora, Shannon Beiste, está triste, y le pregunta qué le sucede. Luego observa silenciosamente cuando ella se pone furiosa y echa a Finn del equipo. En el episodio Brittany/Britney, se lo ve en la presentación de "Toxic" junto a New Directions en el gimnasio del colegio, en la Asamblea de Bienvenida, y luego mira a Quinn mientras Rachel canta "The Only Exception". En el episodio Grilled Cheesus, Puck canta un solo de la canción de Billy Joel, "Only The Good Die Young", manteniendo su palabra de que solamente interpreta solos en canciones de artistas judíos. Tambien canta "One of Us" con el resto del coro. La incursión de Finn en el ámbito espiritual-religioso hace que Puck reflexione sobre su vida. A Puck no le gusta que le digan cómo ser alguien más espiritual, y dice que desprecia a la gente que "lucra con la buena fé de los demás". El le dice a sus compañeros del Club de Coro que cree que la verdadera espiritualidad está en disfrutar y aprovechar al máximo la vida que se te ha otorgado, y luego expresa que agradece a Dios cada vez que se besa con una chica nueva. La nueva etapa espiritual de Finn, combinada con el infarto de Burt Hummel y su efecto en Kurt, hacen que Puck vaya a su Templo con su abuela, y comienza a rezar por Kurt, al ver lo difícil que le resulta toda la situación al chico, y luego habla con Finn, haciéndolo sentirse culpable por rezar por él mismo cuando todos rezan por Kurt. Sabiendo lo que se siente al perder a un padre, el reza para que Kurt pueda quedarse con el suyo, mostrándo una faceta más seria y bondadosa de Puck. En el episodio Duets, Will revela que Puck está en detención juvenil por atravesar la vidriera de una tienda con el auto de su madre y huir con la caja registradora. Will dice que no se sabe cuando saldrá de detención. Personalidad Noah "Puck" Puckerman es, a primera vista, el típico deportista abusador de secundaria. Arrogante, rudo y etiquetador, Puck cree que por que es bueno en los deportes es mejor que todos los demás. También es bastante "pandillero", ya que suele abusar de los no populares. Incluso llegó a decir que todos los días, a la segunda hora de clase ya está causando problemas, como que sin notarlo se encuentra a si mismo con un extinguidor en una mano y una persona poco popular en la otra. Debido a su "superioridad", el cree que está en todo su derecho de despreciar a todos los que son diferentes que él (como Kurt, por ser gay, o Artie, por ser discapacitado). Puck tiene un carácter fuerte y es provocado fácilmente, lo cual hace que ataque tanto a enemigos como amigos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El comportamiento arrogante de Puck provoca que el chico generalmente no considere las consecuencias de sus actos y actitud, y como podría esto afectar a los demás. La arrogancia de Puck no solo se relaciona con las políticas del colegio, sino también hacia las chicas. A pesar de ser rudo, Puck es considerado uno de los chicos más atractivos del colegio, y él lo sabe, lo cual aumenta aún más su ego. Sin embargo, esto ha hecho que a el no le interesen las chicas de su edad, sino que le resultan mucho más atractivas las mujeres mayores, que lo doblan en edad. Puck se refiere a este tipo de mujeres que le gustan como "MILF" (sigla para "Mom I'd Like to Fuck", que significa "Mamá con la que Tendría Sexo"). Sin embargo, a decir verdad, Puck está dispuesto a tener relaciones sexuales con cualquier mujer que esté disponible, incluso la novia de su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, aunque Puck raramente lo muestra, posee varias virtudes escondidas que no lo hacen tan malo. Es bastante sensible cuando se trata de ser aceptado y popular, y encuentra muy desagradable la idea de ser visto como un extraño o que se metan con el, lo cual ha mostrado que, cuando fue discriminado, tuviera compasión por aquellos que han sido objeto de sus burlas y abusos constantes. Aparentemente, Puck es muy dedicado a su familia, y se lo ve en una ocasión participando de un evento en el cual él, su hermana y su madre miraban juntos la película Schindler's List. Cuando su madre le pregunta por qué no puede simplemente conseguirse una buena chica judía, el decide comenzar a salir con Rachel, que es judía, para complacer a su madre. Más tarde, cuando Puck descubre que Quinn está embarazada de el, hace todo lo que puede para probarle que puede ser un buen padre, aunque los medios que utiliza para ello suelen ser inmorales y/o ilegales. Puck también ha probado su lealtad en varias ocasiones mientras su amistad con sus compañeros del Club de Coro progresaba. También se lo ve muy habilidoso para cuidar a los hijos de Kendra junto a Quinn, algo que ni siquiera Kendra puede hacer, lo cual implica que Puck sería un buen padre. Relaciones Quinn Fabray Ambos eran los chicos populares del colegio y miembros del Club del Celibato. Quinn era la novia del mejor amigo de Puck, Finn, y aún asi terminan teniendo relaciones sexuales en una noche de borrachera, con lo cual Quinn queda embarazada. Aunque a veces se muestra arrogante y cruel, al enterarse que la chica está embarazada, Puck rápidamente le ofrece su apoyo, diciéndole que estará allí siempre que lo necesite. Quinn sin embargo lo rechaza, diciendole que no es suficientemente bueno para ser el padre del bebé, y en su lugar le miente a todos diciéndole que Finn es el padre. Esto hace que Puck se disguste mucho y termine contándole la verdad a la mayoría de sus compañeros del Club de Coro. Puck sigue insistiendo en ayudar a Quinn, pero ella sigue rechazándolo. Incluso llega a robar dinero de una venta benéfica organizada por el Glee Club e intenta dárselo a ella, quien no lo acepta. Puck y Quinn se hacen más unidos cuando juntos cuidan a los hijos de Kendra Giardi. Cuando Finn se entera que Puck es el padre, termina su relación de amista con él y con ella. Esto hace que Puck se una aún más a Quinn. Sin embargo, Quinn le dice que tendrá al bebé sola, y que no necesita su ayuda. En el episodio Laryngitis se revela que Quinn aún vive con Puck y su familia, pero que aún así no están en una relación. En este episodio también se afirma que Puck se la pasa jugando videojuegos, lo cual no le agrada nada a Quinn. En el episodio Theatricality, vemos a Puck y Quinn discutiendo por el nombre del bebé, ya que él le dice que le quiere poner 'Jack Daniels', a lo cual Quinn le dice que ese es un nombre de varón, y Puck rápidamente lo cambia a Jackie Daniels. Quinn, enojada, le dice que no deberían ponerle ningún nombre al bebé ya que lo van a dar en adopción y no quiere criarlo con él, dejándo a Puck muy triste al lado de su casillero. Más tarde, Puck le cuenta a Quinn (y al resto del grupo de coro) sobre su padre y su deseo de ser diferente de ese hombre que nunca se preocupó por sus hijos. Entonces canta "Beth", y en cuanto termina le dice a Quinn que quiere que llame a la bebé "Beth" antes de que la dé en adopción, y también le pide que le permita estar con ella cuando dé a luz, ya que realmente quiere "conocer" a su hija, a lo cual Quinn, entre lágrimas, acepta. Al comienzo de la segunda temporada, el chimentero Jacob Ben Israel ataca a Puck con preguntas, y una de ellas es "¿Te deprimiste mucho cuando Quinn te dejó?", lo cual indica que Quinn y Puck ya no están juntos. Rachel Berry They started dating because of Puck's mother's desire for him to date a girl who is Jewish. But Rachel ended the relationship as she still has feelings for Finn and she realises Puck has feelings for Quinn. And she admitted that the reason she agreed to date him was because she thought it would make Finn jealous. Rachel then offered Puck to be friends again but Puck turned her down. Santana Lopez Luego de que Quinn no le prestara atención, Puck "sexteó" (envió mensajes de textos con contenido sexual) a Santana mientras cuidaba a los hijos de Kendra con Quinn. Desde entonces, según Santana, han tenido relaciones sexuales regularmente. April Rhodes Puck has a brief sexual encounter with April Rhodes, who joined the Glee Club partly to get her high school diploma and also to act as a ringer for the group when Rachel Berry temporarily quit. Mercedes Jones In the episode Laryngitis, Puck and Mercedes start dating, but Puck is only using her to be popular after he shaved his mohawk off. Santana became very jealous and angry at Mercedes. Mercedes breaks up with him after seeing him throwing "dweebs" in the dumpster. They sang The Lady is a Tramp together. Brittany Le admite a Quinn haber tenido relaciones sexuales con Puck. Quotes Season 1 Season 2 Categoría:Personajes Secundarios Categoría:Personal de Sheets-N-Things Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Miembros del Equipo de Fútbol Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Cruzados de Cristo Categoría:Personajes Masculinos